The Story Must Go On
by MaddyTheHorseDinoAttic
Summary: Well, Gallop Racer is back. :l Sadly, Allie is not here to help me write it. Im so sad. She helped me write some stories. I am writing this one for her and Jay. ;D I love you guys so much. D


Many things had changed at The Stables. Mars, Next, Fallen, Tyson, and some others had also been retired. There were new champions in the stables.  
Rocki Alibi, and some Jayho Foals. Everyone was surprised of Rocki's marvelous performance, no one expected the roan grey colt to be anything.  
There was also Daneish, she was from Obvious Gourmet, everyone expected her to truely show her talent and her grace. Daneish never failed to win, yet.  
Rocki and Daneish werent the best of friends, they were more like competors. Even though they raced on different surfaces.  
Weirdly, Rocki and Daneish were both undeafted under their high ranks. They were very superior in the stables.

Rocki stood in his stall, very excited, for some indifferent reason unknown to the other horses. Daneish stuck her head out the stall door and looked down the hall at Rocki's stall.  
Daneish snorted blissfully at him. Rocki cocked his head sideways to look at her. Biest, Wixap, ICU, and Truth Hurts turned all their attention towards them.  
Daneish quickly turned her long face with her graceful forelock falling over her right eye. She looked so innocent. Rocki snorted with laughter.  
ICU and Biest quickly started laughing aswell. Wixap, Truth Hurts, and Daneish were all slightly confused by the colt's laughter.  
Qaz flung her head up and started looking around. Biest quickly turned his head to face Qaz, "Qaz? You alright?" He said nickering.  
Qaz didnt answer Biest, as she glared off as if in her own secret realm. Daneish rolled her eyes, "She's such a freak." She said with a bit of bitter laughter following.  
Sweet Majesty turned to look at Daneish, "You arent anything like her, or do you know anything of her. So, dont say anything." She gleamed as if mocking Daneish in her tone.  
Daneish didnt dare say anything, because after all, Sweet Majesty was the wisest of the stable, at her age of 6. Rocki pawed the ground noticing a jockey glaring at him.  
The jockey came close and stroked Rocki's beautiful, sweet, and majestic face. Rocki stood calmly as the others just looked at him.  
Daneish finally spoke up, "Rocki, we only work and love Maddy. No one else. You do know that right?" She seemed irritated of him letting someone just come and pet him, and that someone being a possible rival jockey.  
Rocki picked his head up, "I can do whatever I want. Thank you very much." He mocked. Daneish laughed, "So, you could unlock your stall and just go dilly-dally?" She retorted.  
Rocki glared for a second or two, "Sure, I could." He paused, "I could also even come over to your stall and act like a love sick puppy all I wanted to." He snorted.  
Daneish gleamed, her eyes looked as if they were on fire. Daneish finally said something after a long silence among them, "You sure could, but I could clearly turn around and kick you, right square in that little snubby face of yours."  
ICU and some others laughed. After all, Rocki's face was of medium length, his muzzle very rounded and snippy, and his forelock almost chopped off.  
No one else knew why Rocki looked so different from the rest, Rocki barely even remembered why he looked so indifferent from the other racehorses.  
Daneish spoke up again, "Why is your face.. So, weird? I mean, Seriously. Have you even known why you look so different?"  
Rocki spoke, "My mother, Best Bridge, was from a far off land. No one really knows where she came from, but she and I share the same facial features."  
Daneish and the others looked rather interested of Rocki's so called, Origins. Daneish snipped, "Well, where did she come from?"  
Rocki spoke softly, "No one really knows. My mother rarely ever speaks from where she came, and why she looked so different. When the other colts used to mock me she would say, 'Rocki. You are not different as in weird. You are different as a different soul and being made from God."  
The others seemed to be hanging on to his every word, everyone except Daneish. Daneish ratherly gleamed in protest, "God?" She paused, "What's that? Seems awfully important."  
Rocki and the others looked stunned, "You have never heard of the 'O Great One'?" Daneish pratically seemed offended that she had not been told, "O Great One? What? I have never heard or been told of this O Great One."  
Rocki prepared to explain, "He is the one who rules over all. The one that the humans go to Church for. The one that is the Holy One. Who watches over us all."  
Daneish spoke hushedly, almost in whisper, "My mother, said that if you cant see something or hear something, It isnt real."  
Rocki looked shocked, "Cant See It? Miracles happen everyday. Cant Hear It? The wind blows." He seemed as if possibly boiling with rage.  
Daneish raised her head, not responding, but as if trying to find God.

Mars looked over at the other mares, she spied Fallen. Fallen glared right back at her, a slight smirk on her face, "Hey." She responded with her head flicked.  
Mars sighed, "Hey. Have you heard much from Allie's stables recently?" Fallen shook her head, "No. Why?" She seemed very concerned.  
Best Bridge walked over to join the conversation, "Well, Allie Stables has been seemingly quiet. I havent seen any of the broodmares or even Allie come pass by and say Hello."  
Mars nodded, "It is very...Strange." Jupiter was far off from the mares, swishing her tail being ever so delicately quiet. Fallen sighed as if wanting to change the subject, "Oh. I miss the days of running for atleast a mile. I miss not seeing the sheer glee on Maddy's face when we win. Oh Glory Days."  
Mars nodded, "I wish I wasnt retired so early just for my genes. I want to run so much more. Just once." Best Bridge seemingly smiled, "Oh you two. Go on and race. Leave this old body just lying here." Best flicked them off with her head.  
Mars certainly bolted, with Fallen on her heels. Mars slowed as they passed the stud pasture. Fallen tried to stop as quickly and smoothly as Mars, but once she was running, there was no stopping her.  
Fallen still attempted the feat, she slammed on the breaks but she went flying forwards. Mars slightly rolled her eyes, her grin spread across her face with glee.  
Fallen almost tumble-tucked. Fallen eventually slowed and then come slowly trotting back. Mars stuck her head on the fence, eyeing Next.  
Next glared back at her, and came over towards her, he shook his mane softly from side to side. Mars squealed with happiness.  
Fallen looked over to see some very brutal men walking towards them, "Uh. Mars?" She whispered, her knees almost knocking.  
Mars looked over to see the same exact men that took Stern, Cadenza, and Caden. Next walked over and saw them, his eyes a lit with fear.  
Mars took off in a gallop, neighing frantically for Maddy. Maddy walked out and saw the men, she motioned for Fallen. Fallen was over to her in almost 2 seconds flat.  
Maddy gripped Fallen's mane, and pulled in her legs as she urged her. Fallen bolted. She looked like she was running from her own spirit.  
Maddy held on tight as she held out her arm and clotheslined the men. Maddy slipped off, grabbed them both by the scruffs of their rough blue jean jackets.  
Maddy tied them to Next. Maddy slipped a bridle on Next and lead him. The men could barely move with the way of Next's high-step.  
Maddy stuck the men in a stall with absoultely no way out. Maddy led Next, Fallen, and Mars back to their pastures.  
Maddy slipped the bridle off of Next. She grabbed Gem, slipped it on him, and walked with him to the stables. Gem walked proudly with his step. Maddy grabbed a step-stool to step on the mega giant. Gem laughed as he felt Maddy on his back.  
Maddy walked over to the stall that was holding the men, and started asking questions. 


End file.
